


His Finished Symphony

by Mushy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, DadSchlatt, Fluff, GhostSchlatt - Freeform, Ghostbur, M/M, Other, again most characters are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushy/pseuds/Mushy
Summary: Things are stirring up so an old friend returns.-This is part two to The Final Performance
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 16
Kudos: 159





	His Finished Symphony

"How long are we here for?" The ice is bright here, it nips at your fingers. Everything is silent, almost no one around to hear these words. Almost

"I don't know," Puffs of air follow the words closely, "As long as it takes," 

Complete silence encompasses the area. A crack is seen in the ice, small but inevitably dangerous. 

-

Things have been good, the married couple still in their honeymoon phase. Tubbo has been a good president, New L'manburg is looking good. There's even some more new citizens. Schlatt hasn't been able to meet them but he's watched on as Fundy greeted them.

Schlatt has… Enjoyed his time. It's quiet for the most part, being invisible you know? But it's peaceful. He no longer has the voices in his head, or the need to drink to drown them out. He's quite happy to protect and look after Fundy and Dream by association. 

There are times, however, where he wishes he was fully corporeal. When Fundy is alone in his house and Dream is out on a dangerous mission, when there's fresh tears staining his fur. He wishes he could comfort him, but all he can do is sit at the edge of the bed and hope Dream gets home soon. 

He wishes he could fully experience Fundy and Phil's fishing trips, wishes he could have been a better father figure when he was alive. Instead he sits back, listens to then laughing, satisfied that Phil could do the job he couldn't. 

There are also times he wishes he had moved on to whatever plain is ready for him. Like when they held his funeral. When he had to watch his ex vice president eat his heart and the kids he cared for steal his bones. 

Afterwards he left Fundy's side, just for a moment. He followed Quackity, just to see. He watched as he broke down, eyes wide. He didn't realise that Quackity would still care for him. He placed his hand just above Quackity's beanie as he cried his eyes out. 

He decided he's going to leave a sign for him, something small. He waits until Quackity goes to the bathroom and writes a sign next to his bed. He leaves so he doesn't see his reaction. 

He misses Quackity exiting the bathroom, misses him getting into bed. He misses him rolling over and seeing the sign, misses him smile gently as he reads

"Don't cry haha, you're so thick," 

-

"What are you doing?" The trees are covered in a thin layer of frost, the ground growing cold the longer the wait. 

"They need help, I want to be present for what I wasn't before," The ice isn't far behind, they never stray too far away. 

"You can come too, I'm sure there's someone who needs you right now," The quiet is welcomed back. As they retreat back to the ice the crack seems to expand, or maybe the light is just hitting off of it differently. 

-

Connor has been doing well for himself. Schlatt visits him when things are quiet. He has a dog now, a vulgar thing without a wife. Connor may not be able to see Schlatt but he can see the things he does. So if he happens to find extra materials he didn't know he had or more food he forgot to take out the furnace, he doesn't talk about it. 

Schlatt has also taken to hanging around Puffy, the captain kind. She seemed like a good neutral ground who didn't care about what he did before. He didn't feel anxious or guilty around her. He enjoyed her many pranks and totally didn't go soft when he oversaw her and Nikis date. 

Now there's someone else he seems to have gravitated towards. That someone is… George. He didn't mean to hang around with him, but he sometimes followed Dream and it started becoming a habit. He's not so sure how he feels about George, there's something… There. Something unseen. Nevertheless, he keeps an eye on him. 

There appears to be a little bit of tension, between Fundy and George. He won't intervene yet, nothing's happened that would mean he would have to. But he waits, on edge and ready, whenever George is around. 

-

"I never thought I'd see this again," It's so much colder now, the air biting. The frost is actively growing and climbing. 

"See what?" He can't stay for more than five minutes, in fear of cracks to his head. 

"You, like this," A gentle smile bites back at the falling snow, to create a little bit of warmth. If only for a little while "It's refreshing," 

This time it's the visitor who falls quiet. The wind picks up speed now as it rages on, the world in front of them a blur. 

As the visitor leaves he pretends not to see the crack in the ice, grown since last time and seemingly never ending. 

-

The tension has since grown, and continues to do so. Schlatt has been preparing himself for when it will finally break. Dream has been with George for the majority of the past few weeks, leaving Fundy in New L'manburg alone. 

There's things to entertain him, what with being a part of the cabinet. Tubbo has given him odd jobs here and there to occupy him. 

He is worried though, that Dream won't come back. 

Schlatt can tell. The way his tail jerks and how his ears seem permanently glued to his head. The house is quiet, as Fundy waits for Dream to return. He doesn't. 

They see each other in passing, a quick kiss to the cheek before Dream is off again. Fundy left standing, wishing he would stay for more than five minutes. 

Philza's been trying. He takes him fishing more often and tells him stories of his sons from when they were younger. It seems to help as Fundy's laughter can be heard even from Manifold Land. Quackity tries, too. After he left that sign he's been doing better. They talk politics together and go through plans for New L'manburg. 

Schlatt thinks the land they're stood on is cursed. There can never be a moment of peace, war never stops. It didn't stop with Wilbur, it didn't stop with him. So why does everyone think it'll stop for Tubbo? 

There's already in-fighting and threats of war and negotiations to be made. It could be the position that's cursed, or the land. Whatever it is, it thrives on chaos.

It's caused something he'd never thought he'd see. Tommy and Tubbo fighting. Not even when Tubbo was in his own cabinet did they fight like this. 

He has his suspicions as to what's causing it, but he will keep quiet just now. He will lie in wait. 

-

"I've missed you," The ground groans at that. It's been making an awful noise ever since he returned. 

"I know, I'll be there soon I suppose," The sky is now purple, he feels bad for the animals, or at least he should. They've been stuck for a while. Ice moves fast. 

"You suppose?" They would surely be stuck too if they could move in the first place. 

"Yes, if he does what I think he will then I'll be there shortly," Perhaps he hasn't noticed before, but there seems to be soft music coming from the crack in the ice. 

"And if he doesn't?" The crack has grown once more of a chasm now if you ask me. 

"Then I will remain here until next time," The crack opens more. It looks as if it's crawling into the sky. 

It's the first time he has seen it move, always arriving after. They stand and watch as the ice gets violent and he thinks "I'll see you soon."

-

The tension finally snapped. 

Dream and Fundy are fighting. They've been shouting at each other for a little over an hour. 

"You're never here! What am I supposed to think?" 

"How could you even think I would do that? I love you!" 

Schlatt stands in the corner, listening. If Dream paid a little more attention, he thinks, he could've avoided this. He stopped following Dream when he would go to George, rather looking over George on his own. 

" Why would I go for George? I married you!" 

"Well you seem to pick him over me every day!" 

It's a little bit true. They don't do anything suspicious but it is a little… Weird. Dream protects George, he put the walls he had torn down back up after his house burned down. Everything he's done has been for George. 

"You follow him like a lost puppy!" 

"Well maybe I would've been better as a puppy than marrying a fox,"

It's cold, not just because of what Dream just said. It's getting colder. Fundy stands shocked, tears threatening to spill. Dream seems taken aback by what he said, he tries to reach out for his husband. 

He doesn't get very far. Every single painting in the house seems to attack, all the windows shattered. The lights go out and the frost creeps in. It grows at Dreams feet and bites his skin. 

He looks to Schlatt but he has no answers, he's not the one doing this. Fundy doesn't know what's going on either, the fight forgotten about. The only thing on his mind is that his husband is in danger.

Then, Dream sees yellow. A bright yellow, in contrast to the darkness of the room. 

"How dare you," Wilbur whispers, "How dare you act like that with him." 

Dream tries to struggle out of the ice, to no avail. Fundy still doesn't know what to do, for he can't hear him. 

"How dare you ignore him like I did! You promised to do better!" He's shouting now, "Did your vows mean nothing?" 

From Fundy's point of view, it's a bit different. All he knows is that his house is ruined. He can see Dream but barely, there's a wall of ice in front of him and everything's blurry. He can't see Wilbur.

"I-" Dream tries to talk, to apologise, to beg for forgiveness. To do anything. 

"No, this is on you," Wilburs blank eyes look furious, "You were supposed to be better," 

Schlatt is… Conflicted. He believes Dream deserves this. But he wants Fundy to be happy, he doesn't want to take Dream away from Fundy.

"I, I didn't want to make him feel like this, I didn't mean it!" Dream pleads, fear lacing his voice. 

"Dream?" Fundy asks, his senses dulled behind the ice. 

"Fundy? Just hold in okay?" 

Wilbur narrows his eyes and wraps his hand around Dream's throat. Anger does wonders to your solid state, "You must-" 

"Wilbur," Schlatt has decided to step in. Enough is enough, "Stop," 

Wilbur hesitates, looks back at him, "What?" 

"This is enough, let him go," 

"But why? You of all people should know what he's done!" He's let go of Dream, fully facing Schlatt.

"Of course I know," Schlatt steps closer, placing his hand on Wilbur's shoulder "But I think…he's different. We're going to give him a second chance. If he fucks up again, we kill him," He smiles. 

The cold dies down a little bit, as Wilbur calms down. His eyes go gentle and his shoulders sag. 

"Alright, I can agree to that," Wilbur nods, he looks to Dream again and that hostile edge returns "I'm watching you, green boy," 

Wilburs gone. With him, he took the ice. Dream stumbles as he gets his feet back. Fundy is released from his ice prison and it's no longer as cold. 

"Dream, I-"

"Oh my god Fundy," Dream launches himself at Fundy, holding him close. 

"Oof," Fundy's breath gets taken away, he huffs a laugh, "It's okay," 

"No, it's not," Dream sniffles, "I was being horrible. I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," 

Fundy releases a sigh of relief "Dream, dreamie, it's alright" He coos as he tangles his hand in his hair. 

Dream throws his mask down, this is surprisingly the first time Schlatts seen his face. He cups Fundy's cheeks and kisses him. Fundy melts and puts his arms around Dreams neck. 

Fundy breaks the kiss, breathless "I forgive you, but if this happens again I'll cut your dick off," 

Dream laughs, music to Fundy's ears "Don't worry, I'll let you," He presses kisses to Fundy's face, hoping he doesn't notice the tears. 

Schlatt smiles at them, he thinks this won't end in such violence. He believes they'll make it through. He hopes Wilbur will come back, under more amicable circumstances. I suppose only time will tell. 

-

This place is… Empty. The crack has mended itself. The ice has retracted from the sky and trees, it's brighter. The animals can be heard clearly now that they've returned. 

It's peaceful, no visitors this time. There's no need, the ghosts are fine. They're not gone, far from it, but they can relax now. 

Somewhere, somehow, there's a gentle melody. Strings being strummed slowly, the music travelling far. 

It ignores the dropping temperature. 

-

Schlatt has made himself comfortable as he can on the love seat. Dream and Fundy are on the couch, Fundy asleep on Dream. He's idly playing with Fundy's hair. 

"Hey, you never answered my question," 

"What one?" Dream asks quietly. 

"How can you and Phil see us?" He turns his head fully to look at them. 

"Oh, we're gods,"


End file.
